


The Fear of Long Words (And Pretty Girls)

by newsicals



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, davey is anxious, spelling bee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsicals/pseuds/newsicals
Summary: Kath/Davey competing in a spelling bee





	The Fear of Long Words (And Pretty Girls)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally requested and posted on my Tumblr @spreadingthenewsies

“Davey! Davey! He’s our man! If he can’t win it, well, I’m out fifty bucks,” Race sipped his water bottle after finishing his cheer and sprawling out in his seat.  
David, who had just finished pinning his contestant number to his shirt, looked up at Race. “You bet money on me?”  
“Sure did.”  
Before David could comment on that, Crutchie held up his crutch, which he had hung a homemade banner that said “Go Davey!” on, and said, “You can do it, Dave!”  
David gave Crutchie a grateful smile as Jack walked over and pat David on the shoulder, also offering encouraging words. David thanked him and was about to interrogate Race, but was interrupted by the announcer.  
“All contestants to the stage, please.”  
David huffed and shuffled up, turning back to yell to Race, “Who’d you even bet with?”  
As David stepped onstage, Spot plopped himself down next to Race.  
“You’re not going to win,” Spot told Race, not making eye contact.  
Race scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Please. Davey’s, like, the smartest guy there is.”  
Spot shook his head. “Not this year. There’s a new kid coming from home school to compete. Word on the street is she’s pretty good.”  
“She can’t possibly be as good as Davey.”  
“We’ll see.”  
The few contestants were taking their seats onstage then. David was intensely staring at his lap and playing with his fidget cube as a girl walked onstage. Glancing up, David was met with the most impressive girl he had ever seen. She had auburn curls down past her shoulders and was wearing a magenta top with a matching maxi skirt. David had to take a moment and calm his spiking anxiety as she sat next to him.  
“Is that her?” Race asked.  
Spot nodded.  
“She doesn’t stand a chance.”  
David stuffed his fidget cube in his pocket, not wanting the girl to draw any conclusions about him. Every part of him already wanted her to like him. He didn’t know if he should’ve introduced himself or not. In a moment of haste, he blurted a greeting.  
“Hi.”  
The girl looked at him, slightly confused. “Hi?”  
“I-I’m Davey- David,” he had to correct himself. “My uh. My friends call me Davey.”  
The girl nodded to herself, trying to conceal an amused yet charmed smile. “Nice to meet you,” she said, not trying to be hostile or polite.  
David expected her to go on, so he waited a moment. When she didn’t say anything else, he stuttered some other words out. “What’s your name?” he asked.  
Without looking back to him, the girl answered, “Name? What’s in a name?”  
David swore he was in love in that moment.  
“Alright, folks, let’s get this show on the road.” Everyone in the auditorium had to suppress a groan at the announcer’s dialect. “First up, contestant number 22, Katherine Plumber.”  
The girl next to David stood and went up to the podium. Katherine… That was her name.  
“Your word is ‘conscientious’.”  
“Conscientious,” Katherine repeated. “C-O-N-S-C-I-E-N-T-I-O-U-S. Conscientious.”  
“Very good. You may sit.”  
Katherine did so as the audience gave scattered applause. Spot gave Race a smug side glance.  
The spelling bee went on until there were only two contestants left: Katherine and David. David was more nervous than he had ever been before. This girl was intimidating. Beautiful and intimidating. And crazy smart.  
Finally, David was called up again. He stood at the podium, hands shaking, as he was given his word.  
“Your word is ‘hippopotomonstrosesquipedalian‘.”  
Was he hearing that right?  
“Uh. Definition?” David asked timidly.  
“The fear of long words.”  
“Can you… Use it in a sentence?”  
“Certainly. ‘Hippopotomonstrosesquipedalian is a hard word to spell’.”  
David had to take a few moments and think before he started. He knew he wasn’t going to get it right, but he might as well try.  
“Hippopotimonstreousowhatever. H-Y-”  
The buzzer sounded.  
“Dammit.”  
“Ladies and gentlemen, your 2017 spelling bee winner- Katherine Plumber!”  
Katherine was handed the trophy as Race could be heard over the applause from the back of the auditorium yelling “SON OF A-”  
David left the stage and started to make his way to his friends, when Katherine stopped him.  
“Hey,” she said gently. David turned to look at her. She held out her hand to shake. “You did a good job. I wouldn’t have been able to spell that word either.”  
David shook her hand and almost melted at the site of her smile. “T-Thanks. Congrats. It was- it was fun. We should… Do it again some time.”  
David was mentally kicking himself as he was speaking, but still couldn’t stop himself.  
Katherine’s smile grew as she laughed a little-not maliciously, though-and dropped David’s hand, pulling out her phone. “I don’t know about that,” she started, “but you can text me some time.” She held out her phone for David to put his number in, which he happily (and nervously) did.  
“Bye, Davey,” Katherine said before leaving, making sure to say “Davey” instead of “David”. David couldn’t help but smile.  
“Hey! Davey! Get your ass over here! You owe me 50 bucks!” Race called.  
David, managing to briefly push Katherine out of his head, turned and walked towards his friends. “I do not!”


End file.
